


Stars

by wolfgxng



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgxng/pseuds/wolfgxng
Summary: mickey loves school and science, in his last year he meets ian, things get angsty.PS this is a fic rewritten for gallavich from an old fandom!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I have written so all feedback is welcome. I’m not sure how I feel about this but it was fun to write and I also had to do quite a bit of research on COPD so I’m sorry if I got any of the facts wrong ah

Mickey was always lonely. He never had that one person in his life that he could honestly call his friend. He had his siblings, but he was usually fighting with them or his father. He grew up hating his life; would be happy for it to end, anytime, anywhere. 

School was his happy place, even though he was alone, it was a place to escape his abusive and tormentive household. He was clever and earned good grades, the teachers loved him.

His favourite subject at school was Physics. Mickey’s knowledge of astrology was outstanding for just a young boy. He would always be looking up into outer space, finding shapes in between stars and wondering if there was anything else out there.

During his last year of school, he and Ian met. The pair were inseparable. Mickey had finally found someone that he cared about and the feeling was for once mutual. Ian was there for him, he would help him through his darkest times and Mickey couldn’t thank him enough. 

They found each other irresistible when they started dating. They went on their first date to a Star Gazing Exhibit (Mickey’s decision) though at the time it wasn’t a date, they were just, going there. The main room was dark so you could only see the projected stars on the domed ceiling. Five minutes into the presentation show, Ian felt Mickey’s cold fingers touching his, he liked it. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or anxious, he felt like they belonged there. This is when they realised they liked each other. 

“Ian,” Mickey whispered and Ian turned to look at him, “did you know that star there is called Sirius? And that one there is Procyon…” he rambled on. Ian realised he didn’t even care about anything he was talking about, he just loved hearing his quiet voice and he loved seeing him happy, seeing the smile on his face when he talked about the things he loved, “... and that one is Acrux, and tha-” he was interrupted by Ian’s lips touching his, he couldn’t help himself.

 

The flight was late by about an hour and so were the couple. Mickey was pestering the duty-free shopping section of the airport, deciding which Marc Jacobs fragrance to get, Eau de Toilette or Bang Eau de Toilette? 

Ian, as per usual, was an anxiety filled mess. 

He had always been like this, so when his boyfriend fell ill it made things worse. 

Mickey decided on Bang Eau de Toilette. 

Ian hated planes; always had, always will. When he was younger he would dread going on holidays just because of the flights. Ever since they got together, Mickey had always been there to comfort him. But Mickey had fallen asleep within 20 minutes since take-off, leaving Ian to think. Ian glanced at him; his pale lips catching his eye. He wanted to kiss them, he wanted to kiss them every second of every day of every week. Mickey meant so much to Ian and it was killing him inside that he would be gone soon. 

They ignored it, all the time. They ignored the fact this would all be over soon. It could be a sense of doubt, that suddenly this would all be over, it would go away, but that moment never came.

They arrived at their hotel and Mickey stood in awe. The boy wasn’t particularly used to the ‘luxury lifestyle’ the hotel was setting the impression of. This was a place no one like Mickey had ever seen before. The truth was, Ian just wanted Mickey to feel special for once. Ian had been saving up for this trip for a while, it had to be special. 

A couple of days into the trip, after all the tourist-y shit, Ian told Mickey they were going to a ‘fancy dinner’ - prompting him to wear his nicest clothes. Ian had made a reservation in a restaurant called Le Meurice, one of the best in Paris. The building’s interiors was beige themed, with beautiful chandeliers hung from high ceilings and the floor was cold, hard marble. Going at night meant that the whole room looked candle lit, adding to the atmosphere. 

Finally taking their seats, they sat in silence for a while. Mickey looking around, unable to believe the whole place. Honestly, he thought those kind of things existed only in his dreams.

“Mickey,” Ian said, softly wakening him from his daydream, “you need to look at the menu.”

“Oh, uhh, yeah...” Mickey replied with an embarrassed chuckle. He opened the menu, his eyes widening at the prices. “Ian, I don’t think we can afford this place,” he stuttered.

“It’s fine, you know I’m paying.” 

“Ian-“

“Just,” Ian interrupted as he pointed to Mickey’s menu.

Soon after, one of the waitresses came to take their order - the two laughed after she left, she was hard to understand due to a strong accent. They barely managed to order.

Then, it was back to silence. Ian sat back, twiddling his cold but sweaty thumbs. Mickey sipping, slowly from his glass (he wasn’t much of a wine guy), still in slight shock from the beauty of the place.

“Mickey,” Ian leaned forward and his stomach turned “we’ve been together for... how long, now? 5 years? And honestly, it’s been the best 5 years of my life.” Mickey sat up straight, “When I first laid eyes on you I thought to myself, wow he’s kinda hot! And when I got to know you, boy did I fall in love.” Mickey’s eye’s filled with tears and nodded with agreement.“You can probably guess where I’m going with this, Mick, I don’t want to grow old with anybody else other than you,” he continued, but then paused for a minute, contemplating something. “You know what, let’s make a deal.” Ian leaped off his chair onto one knee, the whole restaurant turned to watch and Mickey subtly wiped away the tears from his eyes “10 years from now, we’ll tell our children about how I proposed to you. Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, will you marry me?” 

Mickey pulled him up from the floor.

“Ian,” he whispered, “are you sure this is the best idea? With my situation and all?” 

“Mickey, I love you, I want to spend the rest of your days by your side, with you through thick and thin.”

“Then yes, yes I will marry you.” Mickey kissed Ian harder than he had ever kissed anyone before, he wanted to remember this day for the rest of his life.

 

“I like this one!” Ian shouted pointing at a magazine titled Ultimate Wedding. 

“We aren’t looking at that right now, just come cuddle and watch TV or something, chill out, babe.” This was normal behaviour for Ian, he always wanted to get things done and out of the way. Their newly renovated New York apartment was filled with to-do lists and chalkboards where he could write down everything. 

Ian wandered over to Mickey sitting on the couch, hugging him from behind,

“Babe, you’re cold. I’m getting you a blanket.” Ian told him.

“Ughh, you don’t have t-” Mickey was interrupted by Ian hurrying to get it, running to and back from the bedroom with one. 

“Come on, scoot over, let’s watch a movie,” Ian said cheerfully.

“Pick one for us, I’m going for a smoke. Keep my seat warm?” Mickey asked, standing up and wandering to the kitchen. He picked up a packet of cigarettes and a lighter with his cold hands and opened the window.

 

It was a clear night, the air was crisp and sharp. Mickey was gazing out of his shared bedroom window into outer space. 

“Mick? Are you okay?” Ian shouted from the living room. Mickey nodded, unaware Ian wasn’t in the same room. “Mickey?!” Ian yelled as he came running through in a panic. Mickey slowly turned his head. Ian could see his fiance’s cheeks were red and his eyes wet, he walked to him slowly and hugged him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Mickey coughed as he turned his head away. Ian knew he wasn’t fine. Mickey was never fine. 

“No,” Ian put his arm on Mickey’s shoulder and he turned his head, “speak to me. What’s wrong?” There was silence for a moment.

“Ian,” Mickey started tearing up again, “I have no fucking idea.” he started to get mad, “I’m tired,” he added to calm himself down. 

“Babe, go to sleep,” Ian said as he sat on the bed.

“Not that kind of tired,” Ian looked confused, “I’m just tired, I’m tired of crying. I’m tired of being sad. I’m tired of needing help. I’m tired of wishing that I can start my life over. I’m- I’m just tired of being tired.” 

 

Mickey was stunned when he was officially diagnosed, but he was also relieved to finally know for sure what the hell was going on with his body. At first the couple didn’t know how to cope. Ian noticed his fiance was acting differently, quieter, less active and less motivated to just get on with life. The wedding was put on hold until everything cleared up and until they were both ready. 

It started with the usual, a mild cough leading to chest pains and tight lungs which all lead him to the doctor. After that, he was promptly diagnosed with Chronic Obstructed Pulmonary Disease, also known as COPD. He fell ill for the obvious reason, he smoked, a lot. We’re talking more than a pack a day. The illness caused worry in the relationship especially because it was life threatening, COPD could only be treated by taking different medicines such as mucolytic tablets, antibiotics and theophylline tablets.

Though Mickey took all of these, nothing seemed to change.

 

RA: 6H 39M 15.70S DEC 2 16 22.7 - the co-ordinates to a star now named Mikhailo

Ian read the certificate as warm tears rolled down his cheeks and landed in his palms, gathering in puddles. Mickey wasn’t there to comfort him on planes anymore. He put the crumpled piece of paper down onto his living room coffee table and grabbed a dark, small velvet box. 

He stared at the box for a while, reminiscing the memories he had shared with Mickey, like that time they went to Paris.


End file.
